Pilot light circuits for monitoring the open and closed states of switches or contacts have been known heretofore. For example, M. R. Lavelle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,364, dated Oct. 3, 1972, shows a circuit for monitoring the state of an alternating current relay and includes a full-wave rectifier, a capacitor, a neon lamp, a light-actuated silicon controlled rectifier, an indicator lamp and a separate low voltage source. While monitoring circuits of that type have been useful for their intended purpose, they have, nevertheless, been handicapped not only by their complexity and difficulty of mounting the large number of components but also by the fact that they monitor only the closed-open state of the switch or contact and do not give any indication as to the state of the device that operates the contact such as an electromagnetic coil. It has, therefore, been found desirable to provide an improved relay state indicator.